


We're cursed, Jemma

by serClizia



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, spoilers 3x08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serClizia/pseuds/serClizia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS written because of this prompt: Things you said when you thought I was asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're cursed, Jemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [myrios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrios/gifts).



> I'm not a native speaker so I'm sorry if you find some mistakes. Feel free to point them out and I'll fix it.

She fell asleep on the lab table, her head on her arms, hair spread around and covering up her grey sweater.  
Too much work, I guess. Too many hours trying to get back her… boyfriend.  
She fell asleep like when we were in college and she wouldn’t stop repeating me the lesson until we both got it right for the exams and then, in the middle of a long monologue about metals or some other stuff we were preparing, I would realize she had her eyes closed. Like when on our first year we had that mini-party in my room with the guys and she ended up drinking a little more than usual and collapsed on my bed. I remember thinking that she was awesome for trusting me enough to be drunk asleep in my room. That even if we knew each other only by means of work and study, she already knew what type of man I was.  
“You know, it’s weird that you asked me why I am doing all the right things. Of course I do… for you. Like I always have.”  
I feel the need to scratch my head, maybe to erase some thoughts from it. I dig in my curls while I watch her parted lips inhale and exhale oxygen. I never understood before why oxygen was so important, so literally vital. Because she is vital to me.  
“I wouldn’t be much of a person if I didn’t, would I?” I scoff. “I mean, Hunter would probably disagree, but who am I to stand between you and what makes you… happy. Your best friend, right? And a best friend would allow this to someone he… loves? No, sir. He wouldn’t. I wouldn’t let you be unhappy or… or sad for anything in the world. Cause you are my world, Jemma.”  
This chair is so cold; I bet hers is too, but I can’t bear to wake her up. She looks so content. I wonder if she’s dreaming about him. Did they have sex, back there?  
“I wouldn’t hold it against you, you know? If you never felt this way about me, or never will. I… I’m not saying I’m not hoping that even after we get him back you won’t still… consider… me. But hey, who knows, maybe you’ll end up with him and moving together and marrying and having cute perfect children with no pale skin or curls. Unless they take from you, because you have pale skin yourself…”  
I’m rambling. Why am I talking about babies now?  
I sigh.  
“I mean, don’t be torn between the two of us, okay? It’s okay that you chose him. It’s perfectly normal. Who am I to stand… to… to… Who am I to beat him? It’s impossible. He’s great. So be with him, Jemma, and I’ll be… okay.”  
I guess.  
I’m really tired, I’m not sure why I’m saying things to someone who’s asleep. Maybe I’m hoping that her cerebral cortex would somehow absorb the message. That’s it, I’m going to bed.  
“Goodnight, Jemma.”  
I rise to my feet and kiss her temple. Very college-like.  
I have my hand on the doorknob when her muffled voice reaches me.  
“You bloody well know who you are, Fitz.”  
I spin around but she’s made no movement. Still sitting on her chair with her head on the table. Maybe she sleep-talks?  
“To me.”  
No sleep-talking, then. Well.  
I open the door, because if I don’t flee this room right now, I would burn all this computers down so that he can never set foot on this planet again. I let it shut behind me with her and my throbbing heart still there.  
Goodnight, cursed Fitz.


End file.
